


Pretty Masked Stranger (UNFINISHED)

by Lovely_Cinnamon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: JAMES MY BELOVED, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl Jacobs is a time traveler, M/M, Romance, Tales Of The SMP, Tales of the SMP The Masquerade, Unfinished, Unrequited Love, james why did james die, we all needed karl and james to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Cinnamon/pseuds/Lovely_Cinnamon
Summary: **THIS WILL NEVER BE FINISHED**James my beloved. We all saw that tension between James and Karl, right? Kames forever idc idc. set during the masquerade :)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Pretty Masked Stranger (UNFINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK !!!
> 
> i KNOW im late stfu
> 
> enjoy unfinished oneshot idk how to end it
> 
> james my beloved
> 
> ALSO I LITERALLY CANNOT FORMAT. I FUCKING HATE AO3 FOR THIS IDK HOW TO FUCKING FORMAT !!#*@(*&#(&^@_()*!(

James couldn’t feel anything when his wife left him. He’d messed up, again, big time, for the last time. He could remember seeing her face as she walked out the door, blonde hair frizzed up and dragging the kids away from him. 

The most beautiful thing he had ever had in his life was gone. James was the only one to blame, really. No matter what he had tried to do to help his wife she would scream, she would yell, she would hit him. No, she wasn’t abusive, James would convince himself. It was his fault, he wasn’t supportive enough, he wasn’t satisfying enough, he wasn’t handsome enough.

He was never enough. And now he was alone. James couldn’t even be mad. The countless nights he had spent sobbing over someone who was out of his league, pathetic. He was pathetic. James was pathetic and hopeless.

So what was he expecting when he showed up at his old friend’s, Sir Billiam III, masquerade?

He sure wasn’t expecting to fall in love again.

***

Slipping on his white mask, he approached the open doorway. He was here to calm down, after being broken for so long. Hanging out with friends wouldn’t hurt.

“Over here!” He heard a young male shout. James looked up, not expecting to see someone even more beautiful than his dearest Jewel. Pale skin, light eyes that shone with excitement, curly brown hair that fell perfectly over his frame, his lips. Oh God, the boy’s _lips._

James tried not to stare.

The boy was also wearing a light purple mask, a sea-green hoodie with a purple swirl, and multicolored sleeves. It was oversized, falling over his hands giving the male sweater paws. Light freckles dotted his pale skin like a strawberry, and he had the skinniest waist James had ever seen.

James wanted to hold him. Wrap his arms around the boy and never let go.

His fingers itched. That’s fine, James had self-control.

“Hello sir,” Billiam greeted him, “Who’s this?” 

James blinked at the male, his eye twitched. Patiently he smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself, _Please. Like you don’t know who I am you sonofa-_

“I cannot tell who it is under the mask,” Billiam explained like he had read James’ mind. The raven-haired boy looked dumbfounded, and his eyes shifted to the ground in embarrassment, _Oh, right._

Billiam let out a silent gasp, looking at James more earnestly, “Ah! James, it’s good to see you again.”

“My old friend,” the man continued, tying up his pink hair, “How is the business?”

James looked down, sadness creeping its way onto his face, “It-”

The rich man cut him off, not showing any interest, “How’s the wife?”

“Divorced….” James admitted, his voice laced in melancholy. Billiam carried on with his questions, clear he did not care, “How are the kids?”

“Gone.”

Silence passed.

“It’s hard to talk to you,” Billiam sighed, breaking the silence. James looked up, annoyance flashing in his blue eyes as they narrowed at the tall male. The shorter boy giggled next to him, a soft-genuine giggle.

“It’s very difficult to talk to you James,” The upper-class laughed. James playfully hit him, hiding the ache in his heart, “Do you have any alcohol?”

“Oh yes!” Billiam exclaimed, turning around calling for his butler. The young boy, not looking a day over 14, arrived quickly with the beverage. James took it solemnly, taking a few swigs. Billiam sent his butler away and James watched the kid scurry off.

The pretty brunet cleared his throat, turning to James. He felt the soft taps on his shoulder and turned around to face the male. There was a clear height difference, with James being taller than the multicolored beauty.

“I like your,” The brunet stammered, “Clearly built body.”

James shivered as he felt the boy trail his petite fingers over his stomach. Heavenly, the soft fingertips grazed his skin.

“Sorry I know that I just now met you,” He had apologized. James smiled it off, “Wait what- what’s your name?”

“I’m Karl!” Karl introduced himself, taking a finger to his hair and twirling a strand. The pretty boy smiled at James, “And you’re James?”

“James, yeah,” The raven-hair boy mumbled in confirmation. His face was warming beneath his mask. He let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know what to say, I’ve never had anyone complement my body before.”

James offered the male a drink, Karl hesitantly accepted it after a few tries of persuading him. James didn’t pay attention to anyone else, only focusing on the childish brunet that had caught his attention.

***

It wasn’t until they were in the ballroom that James’ mind had started to race again. Previously, his thoughts had only been of his dear Jewel, oh how he missed the blonde so dearly, and of his children. His poor, poor, children.

But now a new light had entered his mind. The puppy-like brunet, with his head tilts and curious baby-blue eyes. His light giggles and joyous voice.

The guests were sitting in a circle, playing duck, duck, goose. James didn’t really care that much but was hoping for Karl to maybe tap his shoulder or his back. Or that James would have the chance to touch Karl’s neck, or hell even his _waist_ if he was bold enough.

Karl crept around the circle.

“Duck.”

“Duck.”

“Duck.”

“Duck.”

“Goose!” His hand landed on Billiam, and he sped off. The pink-haired male quickly shot up, scurrying after the shorter. 

James didn’t know what he had coming.

The brunet roughly threw himself down, except he missed his landing spot. Which caused him to end up sitting directly in James’ lap.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

They sat like that, Karl completely still on his lap while James’ arm tensed. Drew noticed the obvious state that James was in and winked, before turning back to the game.

_Oh, fuck you,_ James thought, sticking his tongue out at Drew. James and Karl sat completely still, both blushing madly.

(from now on it may start to get inaccurate i’m too lazy to go back to the stream)

Billiam rolled his eyes, fixing his mask back into place, “Whatever. I think it’s time we shall dance? Pick anyone, I do not care.”

Billiam called for his butler, “Butler! Come here!” he yelled out, grumbling, “I’m giving you a break, be pleased.”

The 14-year-old arrived hurriedly, his bag packed to the brim with milk as usual. Billiam grabbed the younger’s hand, “You get to dance today, and put that milk away would you!”

“Y-yes sir,” he stammered out, rushing away to put back the milk. Billiam rolled his eyes, biting back a smile.

James looked out at the others to see who would be dancing with who. Oliver and Learia seemed to be content with one another, and Drew was dancing on Sebastian. Yes, on, James quickly looked away.

His eyes landed on Karl, who seemed to stare back at James with the same thought. The smaller boy jogged up to the black-haired boy, “So, we’re dancing?”

“I guess. Everyone else is taken, darling,” James slipped out. _Darling? Really?_ His thoughts yelled as his face flushed, embarrassment prominent in his cheeks. 

The brunet giggled, “Darling? How flattering dear,” He joked, sticking out a purple sweater paw, “Let us dance, dear.”

A melody filled the air as the lights dimmed. Their cue to dance.

Gracefully, the two men synchronized their footsteps, twirling around the ballroom beautifully. Karl’s lightweight figure made it easier for James to work with him, and the smaller would spin and bend on James’ hand movement.

James twirled the brunet, watching his curls float softly around his face. The pure smile on the pale boy’s face was enough, even if he couldn’t see all of his face behind the purple mask.

He lifted Karl up into the air then dipped him, Karl participating quite well as if he had danced before. James whispered, his voice dropping low, “Have you done this before?”

“No, but I watch a lot of shows,” Karl replied humbly, feeling himself being pulled to James’ chest. James hummed in delight, “You’re a natural.”

“Why thank you!” Karl giggled, picking up the pace in the dance. 

The two had stopped talking and focused back on dancing. Spinning, twirling, and moving along with one another. It seemed to be natural as if they were made for each other.

Drew stole a few side glances. Yeah, they were _definitely_ made for each other.

The dance ended with James holding Karl in a dip formation. The two boy’s faces close to each other, with Karl happily looking at James. Once again, James’ dark-blue eyes gazed at Karl’s lips.

“Wow, look at the two lovers over there!” Drew teased, pointing at James and Karl. Billiam and Learia chuckled at the comment while Karl pouted, “Being lovers with James wouldn’t be such a bad thing, y’know.”

“It wouldn’t?” James asked, dumbfounded. There was no chance this day was real, the prettiest person of his life showing _interest_ in him.

Karl shook his head no and Drew laughed loudly, “Oh lord, you two just prove my point.”

Karl waved his hand dismissively, “Whatever you nimrod, what now?”

As if on cue, the lights cut out. James had assumed it was part of the party, until Billiam coughed nervously, “Butler! Go fix the lights, would you?”

He heard the footsteps of the butler running off. Karl screamed out, “DID SOMEONE JUST PULL OUT A SWORD?”

Surely, there was a shimmering sword in the dark. James panicked and ran off, assuming the worst. Hearing the sprinting footsteps around him he assumed that everyone else had run off as well.

Looking around for a hiding spot he found one, cramming his body inside of it. _I can’t die, I can’t die. Oh goodness- what if-_

_Karl! Is he okay?_ James worried, not moving an inch. James sat in complete silence, his anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he worried about a possible murderer.

The lights turned back on and James rushed out to meet everyone. His eyes were first blessed with seeing the beautiful boy, “Karl!”

The brunet turned to him, “James!”

James ran up to him, prepared to give the pretty boy a hug. He back out at one minute, and stood awkwardly in front of the multicolored sweater lover.

Honestly, James did not care that much. Only if his dear Karl was okay.

*** 

The lights cut out again. James took Karl’s wrist and ran off. The brunet squeaked as James essentially dragged him away from danger.

Karl’s voice shook, “A-are you the murderer?” He stammered out, trying to yank his wrist away from James’ grip. James chuckled, “Of course I’m not. Even if I was, I wouldn’t hurt you, darling.”

Karl could feel his face heat up, but he didn’t stop resisting, “You’re implying that you _would_ kill people!”

“I mean, I would,” James replied honestly, “But not you, I would _never_ want to hurt you.”

“And you’re not lying because…?” Karl queried, his wrist started to ache from the yanking. He pouted and proceeded to let James drag with him with no fight.

“I can show you,” James mumbled, his voice dropping heavenly low. Karl let out a flustered squeak, “What does that imply?”

“What do you want it to imply?” The raven-haired boy huskily asked. Karl nervously exhaled, “I want it to imply that you won’t kill me.”

“I’m not even going to kill you,” James grumbled, as he opened a bedroom door and locked themselves inside it. Karl sat on the bed, his knees to his chest as he watched James move stuff to block the door. 

“So, what do you want to do darling?” James asked, creeping towards the bed. Karl’s fingers itched, “I don’t know.”

The taller boy sat next to the brunet, his hand resting in his thigh. Karl’s face got redder and he looked down to see James’ trailing his hand. The dim light above them illuminating the boys. Karl could feel James’ stare on his lips.

The lights turned back on and there was a loud bang on the door, “A-anyone in there?”

James recognized the voice of the child and jumped off the bed, leaving a dazed Karl sitting there. The multicolored sweater-wearing boy shot up from the bed and grabbed James’ wrist before he could reach the door.

He pulled James back into the corner of the room where the butler would not be able to hear their conversation. Karl looked up at James, his hand resting softly on the white mask, “Can I… see you?”

“See me?” James asked, his voice dropping low. Karl nodded his yes ecstatically, pulling out his famous puppy-eyes that he would use on Sapnap and Quackity. James bit his lip, blushing at the brunet’s actions.

“Of course you can, only if I can see you,” James replied, shifting his mask slightly. Karl smiled, “You first though nimrod, go ahead.”

James took off the mask, revealing his features to the time traveler. Karl studied the handsome man’s features, admiring them. He looked good, he looked familiar. Karl pursed his lips, “You remind me of someone.”

“Who?” James questioned. Karl shook his head, his eyes wandering around the room in thought, “I- I can’t remember. Maybe I will if I see him again.”

James’ eyes connected with Karl’s eyes, “So, will I see your face now?”

“If you want to, then you gotta do the work,” Karl teased, smiling at the taller. James rolled his eyes and gently took off Karl’s mask, his eyes softening on the brunet’s face. He gazed, “Wow…”

“Wow…?” Karl mimicked, his tone dripping in curiosity. James took a breath, “You’re stunning,” James whispered out breathlessly. Karl’s cheeks flushed, “You’re not bad yourself.”

The door burst open with the butler, Sir Billiam, and Oliver standing in the door frame.

Bruh idk how to finish this lmao


End file.
